The invention relates to a storage device for recording media that have a flat form, such as magnetic tape cassettes and compact discs.
A typical device for storing such recording media is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,222. The '222 device comprises a grid-like framework relative to which slider members can be moved. Each slider member consists of a block that is guided on the framework and is screwed to a plate. On the plate in the area inside the framework is mounted a part of a locking mechanism, in front of which a box-like component, having a front wall, is fastened on the plate. On this box-like component there is hinged a pocket having an extension piece which projects into a free space provided in the framework and, when the slider member is ejected, runs up a crosspiece of the framework and as a result pivots the pocket.
One problem with the '222 device is that it requires a great deal of space in relation to the size of the recording media to be stored and, because of its complicated construction, can be manufactured only at considerable expense.
A problem with other existing devices, such as that described in German Patent Document No. PS 22 48 408, is that such devices require a certain amount of dexterity when being used. This is a significant disadvantage when the device is to be used by the driver of a motor vehicle.